


神之爱

by Marinda



Category: This is not a fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinda/pseuds/Marinda
Summary: 在感情这件事上，有些时候，要放下很多对世俗成见的恐惧，才能成全自己心中所爱。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
你有没有很爱很爱一个人，却只能默默关注着他。  
明明非常非常喜欢，却不能告诉他。  
即便他讨厌你，嫌弃你，他的每一个举动都在说，他根本不care你。  
但你还是一如既往死心塌地的爱他。

到最后，你只敢一个人躲在很远的地方，偷偷的关注他，想念他。  
对他来说，你像是那个丑陋又笨拙的潘神。  
每次出场都可能会吓到他。  
可只有你自己才知道，原来爱一个人，内心可以变得这么温柔。  
因为爱一个人，可以那么的敏感，也因此，对方的讨厌才更加伤人，让你可以瞬间泪流到崩塌。

孔笙笙就是这样一个女孩子。  
没什么人疼她。  
她就一直都很坚强。  
很飒很坚韧的小姐姐。  
遇到困难就一个人默默强撑，一边强撑，一边微笑。  
无论外境如何糟糕，她都会很努力的去面对，想办法去解决。  
没有人疼她的时候，她就小心翼翼的裹紧自己，给自己多一些疼爱。

但无论是世界还是岁月，对于这样的女孩子，好像总是有种错根茎的痛厉。  
她也习惯了，做一个不被宠爱，不被包容的女孩子。

虽然是这样的事实，但是要养活自己的压力已是极大。孔笙笙很多时候是没有空去回看自己内在的一些问题的。  
她爱石原，就死心眼的爱着，哪怕石原压根就没把她放在眼里。  
她知道石原有很多缺点，内心根本是个没有长大的孩子。可她就是可以很好地包容他，宠爱他，不过石原从不领情。

为了石原，她做了很多不可思议的事。完全改变自己的人生轨道，尝尽所有的辛酸。  
只为了，可以守在石原身边。  
可是石原完全不care。

在石原面前，孔笙笙最大的难言之耻，就是她有丈夫。  
她不敢明目张胆的去和石原表白，也不敢做任何逾矩的事。  
其实她不是不敢。  
而是她压根不敢去赌。  
在感情这件事上，有些时候，要放下很多对世俗成见的恐惧，才能成全自己心中所爱。  
如果石原是爱她的，她可以没有丝毫顾虑的奔向他。  
但是石原对她的态度，可以用非常冷淡来形容。

在她残存的自我里，女孩子还是要有一些最基本的自爱的。  
毕竟大家生活的圈子这么小，很多事情是要顾虑周全的。

你要说石原有什么地方特别好吗？并没有。  
可是爱情是盲目的，孔笙笙的眼里和心里，只有石原。  
她还记得第一次见到石原，远远的只看到他的背影，晚上回去竟然莫名其妙哭了一整晚。

那个时候她想，这个男人自己一定要远离，若非前世孽缘，又怎会尚未相识，眼泪就不受控的落了一晚。

可是世事难料，接下来的这么多年里，她都和石原朝夕相处。  
如果说万有引力，那放在孔笙笙这里，石原就是唯一的太阳和真理。  
没有道理。

一个已婚的人是非常明白这其中的危险的。  
可是爱一个人实在没有道理。  
喜欢就是喜欢。  
无论石原如何冷待她，孔笙笙都只是自己默默把伤疤养好了就回去，比忠犬还有奴性。

可是啊，可是石原不领情啊。  
可是啊，可是世事更难料啊。。

海会枯，石会烂，磐石会转移。  
你要知道，这世间有一股比你所能想象强大千百万倍的力量。  
佛说，这是大势至菩萨之威神力故。  
这位菩萨和他另一头的观世音菩萨，同是接引众生至西方极乐世界的向导。  
臣服于它，赞叹信服宇宙的智慧，接受神的指引。  
才是真正的智慧。  
而接下来发生的一切，都从孔笙笙学会放弃的那一刻开始。


	2. 2

2

石原心中一直有个小秘密。  
他一直都偷偷暗恋孔笙笙。  
可是他知道孔笙笙有丈夫，虽然夫妻关系不算十分和谐。  
他也不知道自己为什么这么别扭。  
明明心里面很在意孔笙笙，每次孔笙笙来找他，他就总要板起一张严肃的面孔。集体游戏的时候就总会想要暗中恶作剧，偷偷耍坏，欺负一下傻宝宝孔笙笙。总觉得她看上去很好骗，嗯，实际上也很好骗的模样。  
孔笙笙有着一双非常明亮的眼睛，笑起来总是很甜美，像是小太阳一样，一下子就把空气中的阴霾都拂去了。她性格活泼，憨直可爱，就是脾气坏，是辣椒一样的火爆脾气。闹起脾气来就像一阵龙卷风，一般人不太吃得消，可是石原回想的时候，却越想越对味。  
孔笙笙在石原眼里是透明的。  
就算是发脾气，都是一眼能望到底的那种。  
她单纯明亮又老实的，让他心硬不起来。  
可他偏偏不能把那种内心的怜惜表达出来。  
因为她有丈夫了。

他需要小心的维持好和她的距离。  
所以他也只能小心的藏好自己的喜欢。

他知道自己不该对孔笙笙有什么非分之想。  
可是孔笙笙却总是出现在他的梦中。  
那些梦里的体验和情绪都太过真实，有时候醒过来，都会惊觉自己的释放，湿透的床单和被褥。

有时候，他觉得孔笙笙是个妖精。  
会把他的灵魂都看透吸空的妖精。  
可她明明善良直白又充满自以为是的正义感。

她像是长在他的灵魂深处。  
甚至不需要询问，不需要探查，就能把他小心伪装出来的形象撕的粉碎。  
她了解他，可他，害怕这么深入又没有安全感的了解。

石原承认，自己有很强的偶像包袱。  
可在孔笙笙这里，他总有一种没有穿内裤的羞耻感。  
是的，在她这里，他没有隐私。这让他很没有一个偶像所需的安全感。

他希望自己活得体面精致，可是孔笙笙太接地气了。  
而且孔笙笙太透明了，根本不能藏得住话。  
他不想让她看到自己任何难以启齿的一面。  
可是梦里的孔笙笙太诱人了，无论是声音还是表情或是身体。  
她甜美的让他飞蛾扑火，奋不顾身。

她完美的符合了一切他对女性的幻想。  
因为是想象，所以很安全。

虽然在现实中，他已经很久没有见到孔笙笙了。  
从那次的不愉快后，他已经很久没有见到她了。

可是，梦里的孔笙笙是那么的鲜活。  
他无可自拔的爱上了梦里的孔笙笙。  
那里没有伦理，只有无尽的交缠和深入。

他沉溺于这份难以启齿的快乐。  
和这份狂喜的释放后独自一人的空虚。

他像个变态一样，异常关注孔笙笙的每一条消息动态。  
却连对话框里打个hi都没有勇气。

他从来不去给她点赞，也从来不去评论。  
可他知道自己的病态和疯狂。

他知道，当初那场误会以后，一切都无法再回到从前。  
但梦里的孔笙笙已经成为他对女人的全部寄托。

理智的时候，他会用工作麻痹自己，也会很清醒的告诉自己，他其实没有那么喜欢孔笙笙。孔笙笙也不可能喜欢他自己。

那件不愉快的事情发生后，他们甚至算不上朋友。

他以为这辈子都不会再见到孔笙笙了。  
但人对上天的安排，其实是一无所知的。


	3. 3

孔笙笙就那么文文静静的坐在那里，像是一只可爱又怕生的小动物。她长得并不是一眼看去就极美艳的。但是石原远远地看到她，目光就再也离不开了。

这个孔笙笙和他从前印象中的孔笙笙有相似，却又完全不一样了。

印象中的孔笙笙有些爱胡搅蛮缠，见到自己的时候总是咿咿呀呀咋咋呼呼的，她的脾气性格太鲜明，喜怒哀乐都不加修饰，是真实诚恳的脾气。石原虽然有时候会恼她，但却生不起她的气。

可是，时隔一年未见，眼前的孔笙笙生疏中透着一些神秘。  
他想上前和她打招呼，却又怕吓着她。  
看到她的那一刻起，他的心跳就不属于自己了。如同湖面上泛起的涟漪，只有他自己听到那清晰的撞击。一边走近她，他的心慢慢的融化成一汪春水，满满的快要溢出来。

原来自己是那么的思念她，想见她，从来没有忘记她。

他记得自己从前不耐烦，不小心凶过她。而自那以后，她都不敢和自己有眼神接触，甚至会故意躲开自己，像一头惊慌失措的小鹿，手都不知道要往哪里放。

此刻见到她，他就像猎人发现猎物一般欣喜，内心蠢蠢欲动，却又打量着步伐，不知该如何靠近。

他很怕她会竖起高高的心防，将自己拒之门外，也怕她会对自己视而不见，更怕她会像先前一样，想要躲起来，局促不安的不知道要怎么办。

她比从前更美丽了，无论是发饰还是衣服，更或是身材和打扮。整个人都散发着一种温柔甜美的女性磁场。  
他习以为常她的热闹活泼，可是眼前的她却很安静，像是和书本融合在一起，专注又投入。

他想要接近，却又不舍得打扰。  
他想要上前搭讪，但他平时高冷惯了，更习惯被勾搭。

这时候，后知后觉的孔笙笙仿佛觉察到盘旋在额头附近的目光逡巡，慢慢抬起头来。  
四目相接的那一刻，五月的晴天，仿佛忽然落下了闪电。这短短的一路，石原的心像是在坐过山车，却还要在面上装得波澜不惊。

不出所料，孔笙笙瑟缩了一下，目光立刻躲闪到别处，整个人都像是要缩成一团。  
他的心跟着紧了紧，有些微微的酸胀。  
她果然还是怕见到他的。  
但她从前不是这样的。  
她从前是最明亮的，碰到什么事都会叽叽喳喳小鸟一样和他不停说道。有什么好吃的，一定会给他留一份。有什么好玩的，也一定第一时刻和他分享。他从前是不喜欢她这么黏人的，甚至觉得她有点傻大姐，憨直的有些愚蠢。像他这样心思机敏的人，是最不喜欢蠢货的。

从前的孔笙笙，见到他就会自然而然露出毫无阴霾的笑，她的笑容如同太阳一般灿烂热烈，毫不做作。  
而现在的孔笙笙，却会本能的躲起来。  
石原心里面不是滋味。

孔笙笙又小心翼翼的看向他，像是要确认他的反应。  
可是石原只有一脸面无表情。  
他被孔笙笙的视线所吸引，两人再次四目相接。  
然而他们都没有笑容，仿佛在相互试探，相互确认，有些自我防御的笨拙，还带着些自我保护的距离感。  
孔笙笙先低下了头。  
石原心里的小火苗又悄悄地熄灭了。

他其实可以大大方方的走过去，和她打声招呼。  
可是他一直都习惯于孔笙笙满脸笑容的迎向他，他习惯了热情的孔笙笙每次主动的靠近。  
他其实是个慢热又有些矫情的人。但他把自己的矫情包装成了生人勿进的高冷。

孔笙笙是他的老熟人了，可是在过去的伤口面前，孔笙笙碰过壁，慢慢学会了自我保护。  
这一点让石原很为难。因为他其实完全不在乎过去发生的那段狗血，虽然回想起来会觉得孔笙笙反应过激，但他对女孩子那种细腻幽微的情绪是很难体察的。老实说，他觉得孔笙笙心眼有点小，而他讨厌麻烦又爱作的女人。

一想起这个女人的麻烦和爱作，石原心里就有些不痛快和不耐烦，他开始加快脚步，想要结束这份不合时宜的尴尬。

可是他的心却并不买单大脑的理智，在经过孔笙笙时，他的心完全不可控的颤抖起来，  
夸张又剧烈。那仿佛是千百匹野马在心田上呼啸奔腾而过，完全不顾及他的承受。他试图调整呼吸适应这乱了方寸的心跳，可是连呼吸都含着生涩的疼痛。他不愿意承认，可是他的心不愿意离开孔笙笙。

孔笙笙曾经灿烂无比的笑脸不断出现在脑海中，她笑得越是灿烂甜美，对比此刻的冷淡，他的心就越发的疼痛难忍。

好疼好疼。。

经过这么多年，他在这一刻无比清晰的体会到，自己是真的爱上孔笙笙了。

这个可恶的女人，作到他心坎里去了。

体认完毕自己的真实心意后，他再次不可避免的借着过转角的机会，状似不经意地偷偷的瞄了一眼孔笙笙所在的方向。

只见她已经站起身来，收拾东西准备离开了。

心里不禁又起了一股无名火，那种酸胀的感觉填满了胸腔和呼吸。  
好不容易才见到朝思暮想的人，为什么她又要离开。  
她是讨厌自己到不愿意和自己同在一个屋檐下吗？

石原下意识的握紧拳头，傲娇如他才不要回头。咬咬牙继续往前走，就当什么都没有看到好了。

一直走一直走，走到越过了自己的工位都没有反应过来。直到茶水间的阳台外，他扶住栏杆，深吸一口气，慢慢呼出，不经意又看到那抹熟悉的身影已经离开了大门在向绿化带走去。

他就这么目送孔笙笙离开。  
心里是悲凉的，表情是倔强的，情绪是滚烫到发抖的。

这真的不科学，不，不正常。  
他石原是稳如泰山的性格，什么时候变得这么情绪化？  
可是爱上一个人就会脆弱，就会敏感多疑，就会变得，不像从前的自己。

这一夜的梦里，孔笙笙扑在他怀里嚎啕大哭。  
哭得他心都碎了。  
如果说下午的时候，他还有傲娇逞强的心理，那么梦里的孔笙笙简直把他哭得要跪地求饶。  
孔笙笙不像从前一样和他打招呼已经够挑战他的极限了，梦里孔笙笙哭得他六神无主，天塌地陷，不仅英雄无用武之地，连狗熊都不如了，是真的把他的心都哭碎了，哭化了。  
他所有的坚强，武装，强硬，冷漠，在孔笙笙委屈含泪的双目前，自动化成了水。他只能暗自发誓，以后再不能凶她，板任何臭脸给她了。

心爱的姑娘，本来就是只能宠和哄的。


End file.
